Wrong Directions
by Atsuma-1
Summary: Allen gets drunk, leaving his best friend to take him home. The problem? The red-head doesn't know where he lives and Allen's too drunk to tell him the RIGHT directions, and the wrong ones happen to lead to a handsome stranger's bed. Not a one-shot...T T


**A/N: Atsuma: Hello! I got this idea when I read "Halloween Treats" by a good bunny friend. She should die…**

**And I am being forced to write it by Starisia. T^T **

**Here goes. ^_^**

**Starisia: I love my job.**

**Atsuma: For now… **

**Starisia: Just think to put me out of my job all you'd have to do is start writing on your own.**

**Atsuma: *serious for that one moment* Your job is safe.**

It had been a few hours since Allen and Lavi came to the bar. Allen was, at the moment, trying not to drink as much as the bartender was giving him. He was the designated driver… or was meant to be unless the bartender actually persuaded him to drink more than he already was and the bartender at the moment… was winning.

"I'm sorry but I would like some water now." Allen insisted for the tenth time.

"Come now, one more drink won't hurt." the bartender said as he set a tequila shot in front of Allen.

"… alright," Allen sighed while thinking, _'I bet Lavi bribed him into this.'_

It took a while but the bartender smirked as he refilled Allen's drink.

"anndddd~ thennnn~ hee… w'z lik'… hehehe…" yep, Allen had lost, he was totally smashed.

"Mmhm." The bartender nodded.

A red head came up to the bar, "Hey Allen, are you ready to-"

"~ HEHEHEHE!" Allen squealed as his friend came into his line sight before he glomped Lavi.

"What happened to you Allen?" Lavi eyed the bartender as he laughed with mirth.

"He had too much to drink." The Bartender stated with a smile.

"How? I tried to persuade him to drinking so many times? How'd you do it?" Lavi whined, in the corner of his eye he took notice that Allen was getting too familiar with the woman next to him, "Come on buddy let's get you home," Lavi said while laughing, he swung Allen's arm around his shoulder and practically dragged him to the car, "and here I thought you were the designated driver." He muttered as he struggled to put Allen into the passenger seat, "In you go buddy." Lavi said as he finally strapped Allen in, closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

"I-I have ta get the pertty lady's numberrrrrr." Allen whined as he fumbled with the seatbelt.

"Sorry bud, she already left." Lavi said as he buckled himself in and started the engine, "Where do you live?"

"I dun' no'"

"Can you give me directions?"

"M'be…. head straight."

"If I head straight now I'll run into the bar." Lavi said with a nervous laugh, "Hold on I'll head out." he continued before backed up the car and into the streets.

"M'k."

"Now where?" Lavi said as he looked around nervously for any police that could probably arrest him for various things.

"G' left"

"Are you sure? We barely left the bar... beside I can't afford to pay for the walls."

"O' then right."

"Okay…?"

"G' right."

"… Okay."

It took the third time but Lavi finally noticed that they were going in circles….

"You do know we are back at the bar, right...?"

"G' left."

"Okay… are you sure?"

"G' left, I know where I live."

"Buddy, I'm not sure you do know where you live." Lavi hissed under his breath as he took a tentative left.

"I do." Allen said seriously.

"….okay?" Lavi questioned as they headed towards the rich part of town, "this is the difference of one street." Before he stopped at another intersection, "Which way?" he asked as he noticed the nice apartments that were up ahead.

"Those." Allen said as his hazy vision looked at the two look at like apartments that were ahead.

"You live there?" Lavi asked in mild disbelief.

"Hm…"

"Okay." Lavi said as he headed straight for the apartments. He headed for the parking lot that was almost full. He was able to find a parking spot at the front corner, "Sweet." He muttered as he parked his car. He placed the gear in park and turned off the engine, "Come on Al, don't fall asleep on me." Lavi said as he opened his door with a click. He went around the car to Allen's side and opened the door.

"Up you go." Lavi huffed as he unbuckled the boy and lifted him off the car.

"We're here'" Allen said as he leaned on the car as Lavi closed the doors.

"Yep!"

"Yay!"

"What floor?"

"Two, A"

"Okay." Lavi said as he led Allen to the entrance of the apartment complex.

They walked pass the clerk's desk and into the elevator, "Floor two…" Lavi muttered as he pressed the button and the door closed making them move up.

It took a few minutes but the elevator dinged and Lavi took the boy to the designated door.

"Where's your key?" Lavi asked as he looked at the door that had a card insert slot.

"…um…lost it" Allen muttered.

Lavi sighed and he knocked at the door hoping that Allen lived with a roommate.

The door was abruptly yanked open, the person in the other side looked like he had a stick up his ass, but he looked really hot either way. His hair was long and silky looking, tied into a pony-tail. He wore a silky black collared shirt that was opened on the top, revealing the man's milky skin, and his leather pants hugged his hips and thighs.

"Um… hi, I came to bring Allen home." Lavi all but stuttered seeing the piece of eye candy, _'Never knew Allen swung this way, this man is a real catch but not as much as Tyki.'_

"Wh-" the stranger began.

"IT'S YOU!" Allen yelled as he threw himself to the stranger almost making them fall over. Lavi knew that he was interrupting and abruptly left then remembered something and turn back to see the stranger trying to pry Allen away from him, _'Cute.'_

"Tell Allen that I'm taking his car to go home, and that I'll see him tomorrow, well good night." Lavi said as he turned and jogged towards the elevator leaving Allen with the stranger.

"BYE LAVI!" Allen yelled with a drunken smile while his hands were held at arm's length by the stranger.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Allen!" Allen said as he tilted his head up to kiss the man on the lips, "Nice. To. Meet. You. Hmmm~" Allen said in between kisses.

The older man was somewhat stunned before he shoved the boy away but still had one hand in his grip, "What the hell?" he hissed but the boy had started to unbutton his shirt, "Enough!" he said as he gripped the other hand, "You're drunk, now stop before you regret it."

"What's your name?" Allen asked as he tried to get another kiss. The stranger turned his head away from the boy making him kiss his cheek.

"Kanda Yuu." He shuddered as the boy moved down from his cheek to his collarbone. He noticed that he had been backed against the wall at the entrance and that the door had been closed, _'How the hell… fuck…' _his thoughts were interrupted by a groan when the boy sucked at the place where the shoulder and neck met. He leaned his head to the side giving the moyashi more skin to lick, suck, and nibble at.

"Kanda," Allen purred with glazed eyes, "You aren't putting up a fight anymore." He giggled and licked the corner of Kanda's mouth.

Kanda turned his head to kiss the boy fully on the lips; he slipped his tongue into the boy's moist cavern when his lips parted in a surprised gasp, twining their tongues. He switched their positions so the boy was the one trapped between the wall and his body, and he released the boy's hands to twine his hand into the boy's soft silky snow white hair and the other hand around the boy's waist, squeezing him into his body.

Allen moaned into the kiss and gripped the man's broad shoulders; he was running out of air.

Kanda sucked at Allen's tongue just to tease him before letting it go.

Allen was panting, his cheeks flushed from lack of air and the fact that the man was able to take control so quickly. The man's lips were soft and tasted of mint.

"There that should do. Now leave." Kanda said smirking as he licked his lips. He could live with the fact that the boy tasted sweet but the hint alcohol wasn't particularly welcome.

Allen made no move to leave.

"Didn't you hear me kid, get lost." Kanda said, somewhat annoyed with the boy but instead Allen gripped at his shoulders and tip toed to kiss him gently once more.

Allen was really horny, deep down he knew that he wasn't supposed to be horny after drinking alcohol but he was and he thought the man in front of him was really, _really, __**really**_ hot, yep definitely the alcohol talking.

He firmly pressed their lips for the umpteenth time.

Kanda mentally groaned and placed both hands on the smaller male's shoulders and pushed him back, "I tried stopping you and now I'm warning you, you better leave before I do have my way with you." Kanda gripped the boy's shoulders tightly.

Allen removed the man's bigger hands from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I hope that you can keep your word." He said with a smirk as he rolled his hips into the man's thigh, teasingly rubbing his noticeable arousal to the male's muscular thigh.

Kanda smirked, "You _will_ regret this, and I won't care." He said firmly as he wrapped one arm around Allen's waist, the other hand tilting the boy's chin a bit, and he bite Allen's lip as a last warning.

Allen yelped as he was pressed to Kanda's firm body, before he tiptoed to kiss him again.

Kanda quickly took control of the kiss, he parted his lips and nibbled at Allen's plump lower one making Allen gasp, he took the invitation and slipped his tongue inside.

Allen moaned as a thin trail of saliva dripped down his lips, and he twined their tongues together, his grip on the male's silky shirt tightened.

Kanda smirked but it was lost in the kiss as he released the boy's waist to pull the crisp white shirt from the boy's pants. With his long, thin, cold fingers he unbuttoned the shirt until it was completely open allowing him to see the creamy white skin that hid behind the thin layer of cloth. He slowly ran his fingers up the unmarried skin making the boy shiver; he grabbed the loose material by the edge and slowly peeled it away from the body it clung to.

"What… are… you… doin'?" Allen whimpered as a gasp tore from his throat, arching his back to get away as the cold fingers splayed on his warm abdomen.

"Hmm…" Kanda hummed with a smirk as he ran his hand across the smaller boy's upper body. He watched as the skin he touched became marred with goose bumps.

"Ah~!" A small shiver ran down Allen's body as the older man's fingers ran over his spine.

"You have such a sensitive body." Kanda commented, as he licked the boy's lips.

"No~! Please… no teasing…" Allen moaned as he took the man's hair band and yanked it, freeing the man's long locks from their bonds.

Kanda dove at the exposed collarbone as retribution. He started below the boy's ear and ran his lips down until he reached the area where the boy's pulse was strongest. He sucked at that spot before nibbling at it heatedly until it was bright red. He heard the boy's moans and gasps making his ego burst, it was his doing the boy was moaning so full heartedly, he was the reason the boy's heartbeat was frantic and that the boy was unable to say anything coherent. He licked at the spot one last time as to sooth the burning flesh.

"Ka-kan-Kanda~" Allen groaned as he tried to breathe again after what the man did.

"Yes Moyashi?" Kanda questioned as he marked the boy's neck with bite marks and kisses.

"Bed…" Allen gasped in reply as Kanda nipped at his collarbone.

"What about it?" Kanda smirked knowing what the moyashi wanted, but enjoying himself as he tortured the boy into saying what exactly it was, to make it harder on him he kissed the boy up his neck and firmly kissed his bruised lips.

"Hmph…. Ngh~!" Allen's moans were muffled by the man's lips over his. He turned his head away with a gasp. He had been saying something he just couldn't remember as the talented tongue traveled down his jaw towards his nipple and two callous fingers played with the other nipple, "Oh~ Kandaaaaaaaa~ Moreeee~!" Allen begged as he rolled his hips into the man's thigh, making sure he could feel his evident arousal.

"You were saying something about a bed." Kanda said as he momentarily prevented Allen from thrusting his hips and stopped his ministration.

"Uh…~" Allen gaped with frustration, he wanted the man… _'bed… bed… oh that's right…'_

"What was it?" Kanda teased as he backed the moyashi against the wall, he leaned in to the boy's ear making him blush, "What did you want to say A-l-l-e-n?" Kanda huskily before he nibbled at the boy's earlobe and the sucked. He snuck his hand above the boy's pants line.

"Uh~ Ah~!" Allen panted, "I-I was… s-s-sa-ying th-ah~-t…" he stuttered.

"You seem to be struggling to finish your sentence Moyashi, do you want me to stop?" he questioned as he dipped his thumb into the pants to massage the boy's hip.

"No~! Please don't stop…" Allen barely got out, the man couldn't stop. He was feeling good, too good for him to stop for a simple request.

Kanda smirked, "As much as I would love to continue this in the hall, why not take it to the bedroom, hmm?" He took the boy by his waist.

Allen nodded mutely as he was led to the man's bedroom.

As Kanda lead Allen to the bedroom he teased most of Allen's clothes off for the exception of the only white boxers that kept him from having his way with the pale boy before it was time.

Allen was gently placed on the silky queen's bed, his eyes glazed with lust and intoxication, his cheeks tinted with a rosy hue as he saw Kanda align his body to Allen's smaller slenderer one, and Allen got a bit nervous, _what if he didn't like his figure…_

"Relax… you're a real beauty… I don't think I want to share with anyone." Kanda said as his raven hair fell around them like curtains that hid a secret. He slowly ran his hands over Allen's side making the smaller boy jerk up as Kanda's fingers left a burning trail across his skin with each feather light touch.

"Ah~!" Allen threw his head back as his body was invaded by the unfamiliar touch, "Please…. Please!" he pleaded. The man on top of him made him forget his insecurities and other thoughts, like the fact that he was still dressed.

Kanda took the invitation and lowered his head to the boy's neck; he nuzzled the sensitive spot where he made his mark before he lightly trailed his lips down to Allen's pink pert nipple and bit it roughly, and he trailed his hand up to the other one and pinched it.

"Nya~!" Allen gasped, as his nipples hardened further at the assault, and he rocked his hips into Kanda's as the sensation coursed through his body.

"I wonder if you can moan louder," Kanda said around the nipple, his warm breath making Allen shudder, "Want to find out?"

"Wh-ah-at?" Allen tried.

Kanda smirked and sucked harshly at the boy's nipple and twisted the other one as punishment, not noticing that his own body was going to be played with.

Allen groaned in pain and pleasure as he wrapped one arm around Kanda's neck and slid his hand inside the shirt and crept to the man's own nipple, "That wasn't very nice Yuu." he whispered with a husky voice before he twisted it.

Kanda gasped before growling, "Ghn~ yo-you'll pay for that brat." He took his wandering hand and pinned Allen's wrist above his head before trailing light kisses down the boy's chest until he reached the lower part of the bellybutton, he lightly nibbled at the area before roughly sucking the spot.

"Yo-uuuh~ ar~en't be ~ing ~ah~ niccccceee either! OH~!" Allen gasped out trying to wiggle his hands out of the older man's grip, "Yuu, isssssssss~nn't being fair… ah, no-t-t there!" Allen was soundlessly panting while he closed his eyes in pure bliss as a hot, moist cavern enveloped him.

Kanda had grabbed the elastic part of the cloth and slid it down until he reached the boys knees and trailed his hand back with light feather touches and stopped his excursion when he parted the slender leg further, as he distracted the boy he licked from the mark he left until he reached Allen's base, it was bright red and pre-cum had leaked, he kissed the tip before licking it and swalloing the boy's member. He pinned the boy's hips from rocking with one arm.

Kanda started a bobbing motion as he wrapped his tongue around the tip and sucked, as his hand ran over the boy's inner thigh.

Allen moaned and groaned as his member was teased, he tried to move his hips but was prevented, "Uhn~!" he moaned in desperation and want. His eyes prickled with tears, "Ah~!" Allen tried to wiggle his hands out.

Kanda removed his mouth briefly, and looked up to Allen who wanted nothing but release, "Beg. Tell me what you want." His words rang clearly in Allen's ears. He removed his hand from the boy's wrist and caressed the boy's warm cheek.

"Please…" Allen said, eyes gleaming in desperation.

"'Please' what?" Kanda asked as he kissed down the boy's member until he reached the male's scrotum.

"Please, do anything…" Allen gripped at Kanda's shoulder and dug his nails in; leaving crescent marks in the skin.

"Anything?" Kanda hissed, "Like this?" he continued as he sat up making Allen release his shoulder and pulled the boy towards him in an instant and had his legs over his shoulders, and he angled it so that the boy's thigh was near his mouth.

Allen yelped when he was pulled, he was winded for a second before he noticed that he was fully naked for the man. For him to touch, to mark, to own, to look… to look, his arm… _shit._ Allen froze and tensed.

Kanda noticed this and looked down to see Allen looking away trying to hide his left arm, "What?" Kanda clicked his tongue.

"I- I don't want to do this anymore." Allen said with a somber voice -not that he was anywhere near sober-, he tried to remove his legs from the man's grip only to have the man tighten it instead making him wince, "I said-!"

"I know what you fucking said, and I want to know why?" Kanda eyed the boy under him; he noticed the movement in the corner of his eye where Allen hid his arm in the blankets.

"Just stop." Allen said hiding his tears from the man; this man was going to be repulsed just like his other '_lovers'. _They all stopped making love and broke up with him because of his arm; this man would be the same.

Kanda's eye twitched, he took both of the boy's legs in one hand and lowered the other to the blanket that hid the arm and tried to pull only to struggle with the moyashi, "Let it go."

"Let me go."

"I won't"

"Then I won't either." Allen said stubbornly.

Kanda's temper rose, "I said let go."

"And I said to let _me_ go BaKanda!"

"If you won't let go I'll force you."

Allen flinched at the intensity of the man's words and voice before a tear escaped, "You won't like me anymore," his hand tightening its grip on the blanket.

Kanda closed his eyes and gave a light growl trying to remind himself that the boy was drunk; he opened his eyes to see a silver tear run down the boy's cheek then another and another. He placed the boy's feet under his body gently before he lowered his head, their faces were inches away and his hand crept to the boy's hand under the blanket and gripped it when he found the fist. He lightly licked the tear from the boy's face and kissed his eye before kissing him softly on the lips.

Allen's eyes widened when his hand was covered by Kanda's, then because of the light kiss he got on the eye, and now his lips were pressed onto lightly. His grip on the blanket slackened from shock.

Kanda swiftly removed the blanket when he felt the boy's grip loosen, he pulled back and his eyes trailed to the boy's arm.

Allen's eyes widened further before new tears threatened to fall, _'He'll call me a freak like they all did…'_

Kanda was shocked to say the least, the boy's skin was pure black from the tip of his nails up to the shoulder where the skin forms into a symbol like the sun; he glanced at the boy only to see a horrified look given to him, it showed, sadness, anger, hatred, and most of all fear. Kanda looked back at the arm and placed his hand over it, it felt warm just like the rest of him, the flesh may look black but it still felt soft in a way, he trailed a pattern on the boy's flesh and saw the reaction, it was as -if not more- sensitive than the rest of the boy's body.

Allen knew that he should not lower his guard; everyone did something or another with his hand before dropping it and leaving him, "Are you going to call me a freak of nature too?" he hissed bitterly.

"Only if you like it rough in bed." Kanda said as he kissed from the shoulder down to the boy's fingertip.

Allen blushed full heartedly, "Say what?" he squealed as Kanda gave him a quick kiss.

"Nothing… now shut up." Kanda said with a smirk before he took the hand and gave it a kiss, "or better yet; scream for me."

Allen's eyes widen before realizing that there was no way he was going to get away from the man, "No, wah~it!" Allen groaned as Kanda took hold of his member and ran his thumb over the tip.

Kanda gave Allen a predatorily grin, "You had your chance to leave, remember?" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear as he started to pump the boy's member, "not my fault you were too stupid to listen."

The words barely registered to Allen's mind as the pleasure slowly overwhelmed him, chasing away rational thought, and making it difficult to remember anything he'd been about to say.

Kanda started out slow, his movements lazy with no hurry, he took pleasure watching Allen's body and mind react to him, he stared down at the boy with heated eyes, more, he needed more of the boy's reactions.

Allen's hips rocked into the man's hand; he let out a loud groan and arched his head back, he could feel his release, it was near, but still far and that frustrated him, he tried to force it by frantically rocking his hips into Kanda's hand but Kanda had a firm grasp on his hips making it slow or stop, "Please, oh please…." Allen pleaded as he stared at Kanda trying not to look away from the feral gaze.

Kanda's pants restrained his aching arousal, he stopped his movements with his hand and pinched Allen's tip, prevent his release, and with his free hand he popped the pants button and unzipped them before pulling his need from its confines.

Allen glared at Kanda before noticing the big, thick, hard, pre-cum leaking member in all its glory, _'It's big…'_ he gulped before commenting, "No underwear?"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Kanda asked as he pumped his own erection coating his fingers with his own pre-cum, "Fuck…" he groaned as he stared down at Allen and smirked, he roughly started to pump Allen's member he also released the boy's hips, "Come." He ordered in a deep husky tone.

Allen's hips jerked up into Kanda's hand as he finally released with a low moan, his seed coating his stomach and Kanda's hand. Allen was spent and his chest heaved for air. He quivered as the last drop ran down his now limp member. His eyes were glazed with satisfaction and tiredness, his cheeks red from lack of oxygen and heat, his body covered in sweat, saliva, cum, and the other male's marks of claim.

"That didn't take long, now did it?" Kanda said as he hovered over the boy, staring down into his silver eyes as he licked the fluid from his thumb, before kissing the boy fully on the lips, "Don't fall asleep moyashi." He said as he twisted the boy's nipples with his hands before standing up and removing his clothes, and tossing them to join Allen's own.

Kanda climbed back onto the bed and over Allen who was still getting off his high, Kanda didn't wait before parting Allen's legs and starting to nibble, suck, and kiss at one of the boy's inner thighs, claiming more of the boy as his. His other hand went to the boy's member and started to play Allen's arousal again. His eyes wandered to the boy's manhood, it began to harden once more and then to Allen's face, he was proud to see Allen's eyes wide with pure wanton lust.

Allen's inner thighs were extremely sensitive almost as much as his arm; he chanted Kanda's first name as a mantra as the man assaulted his very being. Kanda had finished marking the boy's thigh and went to the other one; each time he made a mark he gave a kiss to the spot where he was going to mark the boy. Every time Allen arched into his touches.

"MOORE~!" Allen groaned as he tried to get the man to take him.

"More?" Kanda tormented as his warm breath hit Allen's thigh making Allen shudder.

"Please… more?" Allen begged as he tried to get Kanda to do something other than fondling his member and thighs.

"All you had to do was ask." Kanda said as he released the boy's body, "Turn around, on your hand and knees" he commanded as he went to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from deep within one of the drawers.

Allen watched him curiously for a moment before rolling onto his stomach, his hands and knees holding him up, Kanda came back and popped the lubricant open and squirted some on his fingers and some around Allen's small pink hole.

Kanda coated three of his fingers with the lubricant and he pressed his index to the boy's hole only to have the muscles constrict. He had trouble pushing his finger into the boy as the boy's inner walls tightened around it.

"Shit… you're a virgin." Kanda growled as he finally pushed his finger into the boy, he was getting impatient and really wanted to release badly, and now he finds out that he has to prepare him thoroughly to not hurt him.

"Nya~ please… remove… it… it-it… it's… uncomfortable." Allen whimpered as he tried to move away from the intruding finger. Kanda grips on the boy's hips keeping him from flinching away.

Kanda slowly slipped his finger out and in again and again until he finally felt Allen relax and moan, he took out his finger before he entered two instead of one. Allen winced.

Kanda growled as he rubbed Allen's inner walls as to sooth him from the pain, he did that for a bit before he slowly exited the boy's canal and enter him again, easing into a scissoring motion.

Allen gripped the sheets in pain. He wanted the man to stop, it was uncomfortable and it hurt, he hid his tears within the sheets as well, _'no more… please… no more….'_

Kanda fought back a groan as he felt the boy tighten around his fingers, "Relax, you have to relax."

"How?" Allen hissed, he wanted the man's fingers out of him, and he wanted them out _now_.

"Take deep breaths."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one with fingers fucking him are you?" Allen spat back, glaring at the man over his shoulder.

"Just do it." Kanda moaned as he tried to keep a steady pace, "Before I take you as you are."

Allen breathed in and out, not wanting to try the other male's patience, "Like this?"

"Yesssssssssss." Kanda hissed, gritting his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself, he abruptly plunged his third finger in. He rushed his preparation a bit as he prodded the boy's inside, looking for a particular spot he knew would make the boy see stars, and he went out further and back in deeper with a fast rhythm.

Allen moaned as the man's fingers slicked in and out of him, and he angled it so that the man's fingers reached further, "Ah~! FAASTER!" Allen moaned as he began to move his hips with Kanda's fingers, "Oh please, oh please! YES!" Allen quivered as Kanda's fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves he didn't know existed.

"Found it." Kanda mumbled in relief before removing his fingers with a pop. He smirked when Allen moan in distress. He gripped the boy's hips with one hand and he angled his weeping arousal to the boy's entrance with the other hand before he snapped his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in the boy's tight heat with one smooth thrust, moaning lowly at the intense feeling and moving his free hand to the boy's other hip.

Allen hissed with pain as the man entered him without warning, he tried to remove it but the man had a tight grip in his hips.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear as he halted his movements, his chest pressed to Allen's back, and he laced his fingers with Allen's, "tell me when to move." He hissed as he tightened his grip, nibbling lightly at the boy's ear to distract him.

Allen panted before he slowly moved his hips forward and rocked it back once before he did it again, Allen moaned when the man followed his movements back and forth in sync.

Kanda felt relieved when Allen started to move, and began to move as well.

"….ster," Allen whispered breathlessly.

"What?" Kanda asked as he withdrew, until only his tip remained.

"..aster."

"I can't hear you." Kanda teased as he slammed back into the boy.

"FASTER!"

Kanda smirked and granted the boy's wish going faster and deeper into him.

Allen moaned, he knew he was blushing as he heard the wet slapping sounds of Kanda rammed into him, and Allen angled himself so that the man had deeper access trying to find his sweet spot.

Kanda heard a loud mewl when he finally struck the bundle of nerves once again, he relished at the sound before hitting the spot over and over again until Allen was screaming his name. He felt the boy's walls constrict once again, and couldn't help the low groan that tore from his throat.

"Yuu… I'm… gonna… I'm… gonna…" Allen drooled as white spots danced across his vision while Kanda hit that spot with each thrust, and he felt a pressure coil in his stomach ready to release.

Kanda knew what the boy wanted and slid his hand down the boy's body till he reached the boy's weeping arousal and pumping it as fast and hard as he was thrusting into him.

"Ah~!" Allen was really close just one more, just one more thrust before a scream ripped from his throat, his vision going white, "YUUUUUUUUU!" He released into the man's hand and arched forward, throwing his head back against the man's shoulder in pure ecstasy.

Kanda groaned as the walls constricted around him persuading him to come after a few more thrust, he moaned into Allen's ear making said boy moan lowly as the man's accent enhanced his moan. Allen knew that even if he didn't remember this, he would not be able to forget how his name was just said, and he shivered as he felt warm breath hit his already cooling skin.

Kanda slid out of Allen's body making some of his seed slip out with him and collapsed to Allen's side, taking the smaller male with him. Allen himself was having a hard time staying awake. They both agreed that they were too tired to clean up and just fell asleep in each other's embrace, too tired to worry about the consequences of their actions.

**To be continued… T_T**

**Starisia: You guys wanna know something really funny? This has been on my laptop for a month and, what was the title of the document; 'My one-shot!' And look! It's not a one-shot. I did it again! *Bursts out laughing***

**Atsuma: *crying* It is going to be a one-shot… a very long one-shot, split into multiple segments… *trying to salvage the supposed one-shot.***

**Starisia: *grinning* You're in denial again~!**

**Atsuma: I will make one, even if it cost me the entire night! **

**Starisia: *patting Atsuma's head* keep telling yourself that bunny.**

**Atsuma: *glares* shouldn't you be updating?**

**Starisia: This is far too entertaining. **

**Atsuma: … I will make it a one-shot…. *pouts***

**Starisia: Just keep telling yourself that bunny, keep telling yourself that.**

_**Side story: **_

_Atsuma: *giggling* Star was editing my explicit scene and I nagged her for a fruit and a juice –she left in the middle of editing-, when she brought back my juice and some tomato in I told her that Sasuke liked to eat his tomatoes whole, and she asked if that information was given before or after he left Konoha, all I said that she had to go in deeper and considering what she was editing it isn't really any surprise what direction her mind went. And then I held a piece of tomato to her precious dog and chanted, "Lick it, lick it!" and then she yelled, "Editing!" to my face. I am now laughing like mad and she is glaring at me… granted I was drinking my juice and I choked in between telling you this story. Oh, and she was also drinking and I was chanting, "Choke, Choke, Choke!"_


End file.
